The present invention relates to innovative chain links for conveyors of the type termed xe2x80x98tabxe2x80x99. The present invention also relates to a mold for the realization of said chain links. In the prior art, chain conveyors of the type termed xe2x80x98tabxe2x80x99 in which each link of the chain defines on top a part of the conveyance plane of the conveyor below which is a joint articulation between the links and guiding tabs within the chain running channel are well known.
To respect the geometrical standards of chains and belts common on the market and give consideration to the need to obtain transfer of the product between curved and straight sections of the installation the conveyance planes of the chain are in general realized with relatively great thickness. In chains molded from plastic material it was however found that this involves problems of obtaining satisfactory flatness of the conveyance plane. Molding of the conveyance plane is also complicated by the fact that beneath and parallel thereto the guiding tabs designed to engage in the chain running channel project laterally from the central body of the link.
The general purpose of the present invention is to remedy the above mentioned shortcomings by making available a mold giving more satisfactory flatness of the conveyance surface of a tab-type link while keeping the structure simple and strong and the weight of the single plates low in comparison with known chains. Another purpose is to make available a link having improved characteristics of flatness and reduced weight.
In view of this purpose it was sought to provide in accordance with the present invention a mold for the realization of a molded link for a conveyor chain of the type individualizing a conveyance plane beneath which there is a joint body from which guiding tabs project laterally and parallel to the conveyance plane comprising a molding chamber which identifies the conveyance plane, the joint body and the link guiding tabs characterized in that in said chamber there enter sliding boxes with cavity-molding ends in the lower face of the conveyance plane with said boxes being inclined with respect to the conveyance plane to be fitted in the lower face thereof without interfering with the underlying guiding tabs.
Again in accordance with the present invention it was also sought to realize a molded link for a conveyor chain of the type individualizing a conveyance plane beneath which is a joint body from which guiding tabs project laterally and parallel to the conveyance plane characterized in that in the lower face of the conveyance plane there are cavities which are inclined with respect to the conveyance plane perpendicular so that their imaginary extension towards the exterior of the conveyance plane does not intersect said underlying guiding tabs.